The March
by Little Miss Isabelle
Summary: Auggie reflects.  One-shot.


**A/N:** Helloooo again! Even though I don't have time to work on/fix _Dreamer_, I do have time to do write one-shots, every now and then. :) And as I'm waiting for my internship supervisors to get back to me and I finished most of today's homework yesterday, I have time today. :) Hope you like-ey!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Covert Affairs. Promise.

* * *

**The March**

If he could have a genie to make three wishes come true, they'd all be for this moment. He knew that for sure. He wasn't sure _why_ he was thinking this at this exact moment, but he was.

He would give just about anything to be able to see, at this moment.

9:58 am, Sunday, May 13, 2012. The string quartet had just started playing Pachelbel's Canon in D Major.

The members of the congregation shifted in their seats. He heard the rustling of the fabric and the tapping of their heels and dress shoes as they stood.

His throat constricted, and he fidgeted nervously with his cufflinks.

He had won the battle against an IED in Tikrit, for crying out loud. He basically _ran_ the CIA. He could have anything he wanted. Why couldn't he handle _this_?

The answer immediately came to him. Because it was _Annie_. Because it was their wedding day. Because he was _crazy_ about her, and this day had to be perfect.

But most of all, because he was marrying the girl that far surpassed his dream girl, and he couldn't even see her to see if she was nervous, or to see her beaming smile. He couldn't even see her in all her wedding glory.

_She must look stunning today._

The music stopped, and the noise in the room slowed to a murmur. The minister, standing a little to Auggie's left, called out, "Who gives this woman to be married?"

The homey voice of Annie's father called out, "Her mother and I do," from just below the steps to the stage. More rustling.

And with that, Annie was by his side. She reached out, intertwining their fingers. Her thumb caressed his hand gently, and he couldn't help smiling in her direction.

How did she know how to do that? With one move, she completely quelled all his worries, made his heart soar, and made him completely forget that he was blind in the first place. With Annie Walker, the world just faded away.

_I love you._

The ceremony passed by excruciatingly slowly. The minister was talking about the _love chapter_ in the Bible, something about love being kind and selfless and patient. When he stopped to think about it, he hoped, prayed, that that's the kind of love he would always have for Annie. But he didn't want to hear the message now. He wanted to be _married_ to her now.

The lighting of the candle and the vows passed, and the exchanging of the rings. Finally, the minister pronounced, "You may now kiss the bride."

_Finally._

He took a hesitant step forward and cupped her jaw in his hand. He grazed his thumb over her bottom lip and ducked to capture her lips.

He loved kissing Annie. He loved everything about Annie, but he especially loved kissing her. It was as if time stopped, and all that mattered were Annie and Auggie, and how perfectly she fit into his life, into his heart. With Annie in his arms, nothing mattered—not the nerves, not the fact that he couldn't see his own wife on their wedding day, not anything.

She tasted of peaches and cream this morning. _Breakfast?_ Her arms locked around his neck, tugging him closer, and he complied.

One more quick kiss.

He could have spent the rest of his life in Annie's arms. He wished the world _would_ fade away.

She pulled away, shyly, and touched her forehead to his. _Gah_, she was perfect. The perfect blend between demure, adorable laughter, and fun. She filled his life with happiness. His life felt incomplete without her. "I love you," he whispered, and she giggled in return.

"Love you, too," she said, leaning in for another quick kiss.

The room burst into applause. Behind them, the minister announced, "I am proud to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. August Anderson!"

_Man and wife._ As Annie guided him back down the aisle, she slipped in, next to his side, slipping her arm around his waist, tucking her head against his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered, looking up at him adoringly.

He grinned and turned toward her, kissing her temple quietly. "I love you more."

She snorted, and he laughed. He assumed she rolled her eyes, too. "You better not smear cake and frosting all over my face at the reception," she said.

He leaned in to steal a quick kiss before the guests started to come and greet them. "We'll see," was all he said, his eyes twinkling with promise.

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please!


End file.
